


Ein neuer Anfang

by cricri



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Chaptered, Deutsch | German, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slash, Wichtelgeschenk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es fängt alles damit an, daß Klaus bei Jupp und Flo wohnt. Und es würde keine 4.000 Wörter bis zum Happy End brauchen, wenn Klaus und Jupp schneller wüßten, was sie wollen ;)<br/>(Wichtelgeschenk für das Wichteln auf deutsch_fandom.livejournal.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/gifts).



> **Autorin:** cricri_72  
>  **Wichtelkind:** tlen2  
>  **Fandom:** SK Kölsch  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Um jemanden freien / werben / verführen - Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, aber zumindest das letzte kommt schon hin ;)  
>  **Genre:** Slash, First Time, Humor, nicht expliziter Sex  
>  **Pairing:** Klaus/Jupp  
>  **Rating:** ab 16  
>  **Warnungen:** Ohne Beta. OOC, vermutlich. Erwähnung eines Canon-Todesfalls. Wechselnder POV (was mir nicht liegt, aber es wollte so). Und das Ende ist unsagbar kitschig geworden.  
>  Es ist mir verdammt schwer gefallen, das zu schreiben, obwohl ich SK Kölsch immer mochte, die beiden zuzeiten geslasht habe und mir – eine erfreuliche Aufgabe – nochmal einige Episoden auf DVD besorgt und angeschaut habe, um wieder reinzukommen. Dabei blitzte auch die ein oder andere Idee auf, aber was Zusammenhängendes zu schreiben … puh. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, besser wurde es leider nicht :(  
> So, genug gejammert. Da ich im Moment allerdings gerade sehr froh bin, daß ich überhaupt zu irgendeinem Ende gefunden habe, finde ich es doch nicht mehr so furchtbar schlecht ;)  
>  **Kommentar:** Episodenbezug: Vätersorgen (Staffel 2) Der Anfang ist aus der Episode übernommen, aber ich habe das Ende der Szene bereits variiert.

***

„Jupp. … Jupp!“

„Hm?“

Er zog dem andern die Zeitung vor der Nase weg.

„He! Was soll denn das?“

„Hör zu, wir müssen ein paar Sachen besprechen. Ich mache diese Woche Frühstück und kaufe ein. Du solltest mal deine Kartons ausräumen und bist mit Putzen dran.“

„Was’n mit dir los?“ fragte Jupp entgeistert.

„Küche, Klo und Bad. Und zweimal die Woche wird gestaubsaugt.“

„Hä? Sag‘ mal, spinnst du?!“

„Und guck dir mal die Fenster an. Die hätten’s mal wieder nötig. Ist auch dein Job.“

„He, langsam, wer bestimmt denn das?“ Jupp schien schlagartig richtig wach geworden zu sein.

„Flo und ich. Und nächste Woche läuft die ganze Chose umgekehrt. Flo ist immer zuständig für den Müll und für die Spülmaschine. Noch Fragen?“

„Naja, ich mein‘ …“

„Oder dachtest du, du buchst hier Vollpension?“

Jupp sah ihn so verdattert an, daß er beinahe lachen mußte. Aber das hätte seine erzieherischen Anstrengungen völlig zunichte gemacht, weshalb er nur ein „Du hast da was“ hinterherschob und vage in Richtung von Jupps Kopf deutete. Er sah amüsiert dabei zu, wie Jupp mit etwas Verspätung registrierte, was er meinte, um dann mit der freien Hand in seinem Gesicht herumzufummeln, bis er den Fleck abgewischt hatte und den Finger schließlich in den Mund steckte. „… Zahnpasta.“ Die Kaffeetasse in seiner anderen Hand neigte sich gefährlich zur Seite und Klaus widerstand nur knapp dem Impuls, sie ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen, bevor er sich den Kaffee überkippte. Schließlich war Jupp kein Kind mehr. Sondern erwachsen, auch wenn man das manchmal kaum glauben mochte. Sekunden vor dem Überschwappen konzentrierte sich Jupp wieder auf die Tasse und nahm einen Schluck Kaffe, und er … er sah einen Moment zu lange zu, bevor er sich losriß und mit einem Nicken, das alles und nichts bedeuten konnte, aus der Küche ging. An so etwas sollte er nicht einmal denken. Auch wenn es die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter machte, daß Jupp dieses alte Sweatshirt trug, das ihm zwei Nummern zu groß war, und mit verwuschelten Haaren und unrasiert im Augenblick ganz und gar nicht wie ein Kind aussah.

***

_Einige Wochen später …_

Inzwischen hatte sich alles ganz gut eingependelt. Auch wenn Jupp murrte und sich beschwerte, meistens machte er seinen Teil der Hausarbeit. Auch Flo kam ganz gut zurecht – so gut das eben möglich war, wenn man seine Mutter so plötzlich verloren hatte. Ihr Leben zu dritt hatte sich eingespielt, war Alltag geworden. Klaus wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte auf seine Zimmertür, die einen Spalt offenstand, genauso wie Flos Tür auf der anderen Seite des Flurs. Jupp tat ja so, als würde er das nicht bemerken, aber er konnte nur zu gut verstehen, daß der Junge das brauchte.

Dennoch … er mußte ausziehen.

Wie er so lange so blind hatte sein können, war ihm ein Rätsel. Erst heute Nachmittag, als Jupp und er über Flos Mathearbeit geredet hatten, war ihm plötzlich aufgefallen, was er hier eigentlich tat.

Er spielte Familie.

Nein, schlimmer – Sie alle spielten Familie.

Und er konnte das auch verstehen, vor allem bei Flo, der erst die Scheidung und jetzt den Tod seiner Mutter hatte verkraften müssen. Natürlich suchte der Junge Halt. Und Sicherheit. Und Jupp … so sehr Jupp seinen Sohn liebte, so wenig verläßlich war er. Aber das mußte er werden. Jupp war Flos Vater. Nicht er. Er tat sich keinen Gefallen damit, sich in diesem Leben einzurichten. Das war nicht echt und würde nie echt sein.

Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung, nicht über den Rest des Problems nachzudenken. Aber er hatte Erfolg – immerhin war er vernünftig genug um zu wissen, daß er alles nur schlimmer machen würde, wenn er auch nur daran dachte. Jupp und er waren Freunde. Und Kollegen. Aus dem Alter, daß er sich in Heteros verknallte und dachte, da würde was gehen, war er nun wirklich raus.

***

„Aber wieso willst du denn auf einmal ausziehen?“

Klaus verdrehte genervt die Augen – tolle Antwort, dachte Jupp. Es lief doch alles O.K.? So im großen und ganzen wenigstens.

„Ist es weil ich die Fenster nicht geputzt hab? Mann, das kann ich doch immer noch machen, so eilig ist das jetzt echt nicht.“

„Nein …“ Klaus seufzte. „Es sind nicht die Fenster, und es hat auch nichts damit zu tun, daß du die halbe Zeit vergißt einzukaufen und Pizza bestellst, wenn du mit kochen dran bist.“

„Aber wieso willst du denn dann weg?“

„Jetzt fang‘ du nicht auch noch an.“ Klaus machte einen Schritt zur Seite und schloß die Küchentür, damit Flo sie nicht streiten hörte. „Ich kann doch nicht ewig bei euch wohnen bleiben.“

„Wieso denn nicht?“ Sie bekamen das doch klasse hin, zusammen, mit Flo. Und er hatte eigentlich gedacht, Klaus würde sich wohl fühlen bei ihnen.

„Jupp … ich bin erwachsen, ich brauch‘ eine eigene Wohnung.“

 _Ah …Daher wehte der Wind._ „Hast du wen kennengelernt?“

„Was?“ Klaus sah ihn so überrascht an, daß er ihm fast abgenommen hätte, daß er nicht wußte, was er meinte.

„Na du weißt schon …“ Er zwinkerte Klaus vielsagend zu, der daraufhin genervt die Augen schloß. „Da läßt sich doch auch was machen. Kannst ihn doch mitbringen, nächste Woche schläft Flo bei Manuel, da ist hier sturmfreie Bude.“

„Nein, Jupp.“ Klaus sah noch genervter aus als vorher, dabei war er doch richtig tolerant geworden. Fand er wenigstens. „Darum geht’s nicht. Ich kann nur nicht ewig bei euch wohnen bleiben.“

„Aber …“

„Das war für den Übergang gedacht.“

Klaus meinte es ernst. Wirklich ernst. Die ganze Zeit hatte er noch gedacht, daß das ein Scherz war, oder daß Klaus sich nur ein bißchen bitten lassen wollte und es vielleicht doch nur darum ging, daß er mehr im Haushalt machen sollte, aber das war es nicht. Klaus zog wirklich aus. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich so mies, daß er gar nicht wußte, was er noch sagen sollte.

„Aber Flo …“ Er schluckte trocken. „Flo wird dich vermissen.“

„Ihr schafft das schon.“ Klaus Lächeln sah ein bißchen gezwungen aus. Und er wußte immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte.

…

„Hast du überhaupt schon was?“

Klaus nickte. „Zum nächsten ersten. Ich kann nächstes Wochenende schon einziehen.“

*** tbc ***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Die neue Wohnung war sehr viel ordentlicher als die alte. Fast leer. Klaus lag wach im Bett und starrte im Dunkeln an die Decke. Es war so still hier, ganz ungewohnt ohne die gedämpfte Musik aus dem Rättematäng. Ohne Jupps leises Schnarchen aus dem Nachbarzimmer. Auszuziehen war ihm wirklich nicht leicht gefallen. Und Jupp war immer noch … merkwürdig. Er hatte nicht mehr versucht, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden, aber irgendetwas war komisch und anders zwischen ihnen, seit er gesagt hatte, daß er ausziehen würde.

_Die da drinnen sagen, Ellen ist tot._

Wenn er die Augen schloß, sah er Jupp in diesem Krankenhausflur vor sich. Schuldgefühle, Helfersyndrom, sagte der rationalere Teil seines Verstands. Aber er hätte Jupp gar nicht geholfen, wenn er noch länger bei den beiden geblieben wäre. Jupp mußte selbst wieder auf die Beine kommen, und das war er ja auch. Er schaffte das mit Flo. Und wenn der Junge öfter Pizza vorgesetzt bekam, als strenggenommen gesund war, würde er deshalb noch lange keinen bleibenden Schaden davontragen.

***

„Mist, Mist, Mist …“ Fluchend hechtete Jupp zum Herd und zog den Topf von der heißen Herdplatte. Natürlich zu spät, die Bolognese war angebrannt, das roch man bis in den Flur. Dabei war er doch nur ganz kurz zum Telefon …

„Du hast die Platte auf 12 stehen lassen“, informierte ihn Flo. „Klaus wär‘ das nicht passiert.“

„ _Klaus wär‘ das nicht passiert_ “, äffte er Flo nach und bekam im gleichen Augenblick ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes sah. So ein verdammter Mist. Nett zusammen zu Abend essen, mehr hatte er doch gar nicht gewollt. Und jetzt – Soße angebrannt, und er mußte aufs Präsidium, Notfall. Und Flo sah aus, als würde er gleich losheulen, weil er ihn angefahren hatte, und weil er Klaus vermißte. Und Ellen. Es war alles eine einzige …

„Komm her.“ Er drückte Flo an sich, und der schniefte ein bißchen und befreite sich dann wieder. „Ich muß nochmal weg.“

Flo nickte.

„Kannst du dir so’ne Fertigsoße zu den Nudeln warmmachen? Ich mach das da weg, wenn ich wieder zurück bin.“ Er deutete in die generelle Richtung des rauchenden Soßentopfs. Die Nudeln hatte er zum Glück schon abgeschüttet gehabt, bevor das Telefon geklingelt hatte.

„Und du?“

„Ich eß was unterwegs.“

Flo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein sehr ungesunder Lebensstil …“

Er mußte lachen, als er seinem Sohn durch die Haare wuschelte. „Du warst zu lange mit Klaus zusammen, echt.“

Flo grinste auch. „Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil Klaus viel besser kochen kann als du.“

„Ja klar …“ Er drückte Flo noch einmal. „Ich bin so schnell wieder zuhause wie’s geht.“

***

Observation, so’ne Scheiße. Er sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Schon zehn, und er saß hier mit Klaus im Auto rum, während sich in der Wohnung kein Schwein rührte, und Flo –

„Hast du jemanden für Flo heute Abend?“ fragte Klaus wie auf Kommando, als wüßte er nicht selbst am besten, daß das mal wieder alles völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.

„Anna“, gab er kurz angebunden zurück. Das stimmte auch irgendwie, immerhin hatte sie ihm versprochen, nach Flo zu sehen, falls Jupp zur Schlafenszeit immer noch nicht zuhause war.

„Ich meinte eigentlich –“

„Flo ist kein Baby mehr, der kommt auch mal einen Abend alleine zurecht.“

_Klaus hatte sie schließlich alleine gelassen, Klaus hatte gemeint, daß Flo das schon schaffen würde, dann mußte er jetzt auch nicht so tun, als ob -_

„Um elf kommt Ablösung.“ Klaus starrte aus der Windschutzscheibe. „Gerkens.“

„Und Holtkamp?“

„Ist krank. Aber Gerkens kann für dich übernehmen, dann kannst du heim.“

Um elf würde Flo – hoffentlich – schon schlafen. Aber wenigstens würde er so nicht die Nacht alleine sein. Und er mußte sich nicht ohne Schlaf ums Frühstück kümmern. Er starrte auf die dunklen Fenster der Wohnung, die sie observierten. Wahrscheinlich würde hier die ganze Nacht nichts mehr passieren.

„Klaus …“

„Hm?“ Klaus drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah in fragend an. Sah ihn vermutlich fragend an, so genau konnte man das im Dunkeln nicht sehen.

„Tut mir leid.“ Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum Klaus unbedingt so schnell hatte ausziehen müssen. Aber ihm wurde plötzlich klar, daß er seitdem ziemlich unausstehlich gewesen war. Und daß er sich nie bedankt hatte, für diese ersten Wochen nach Ellens Tod. Er war wie gelähmt gewesen, und er wußte wirklich nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn sich Klaus nicht um alles gekümmert hätte.

„Schon O.K.“ Klaus klang irgendwie erleichtert.

„Magst du am Wochenende mal wieder vorbeikommen? Flo jammert die ganze Zeit, daß ich nicht kochen kann …“

Klaus lachte, und für einen Moment schien es, als wäre alles wieder so wie immer.

***

Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Sie hatten Schlangen und Leitern gespielt und dann hatte Klaus gekocht und Flo und ihn als Hilfsarbeiter durch die Küche gescheucht, und dann war Flo irgendwann unter Protest ins Bett, und Klaus und er hatten sich mit einem Bier durchs Nachtprogramm gezappt, und alles war so gewesen wie in der Zeit, als Klaus noch bei ihnen gewohnt hatte. Und ihm war erst, als Klaus dann gegangen war, klargeworden, was los war.

Daß nicht nur Flo Klaus vermißte.

Daß es sich wie Familie anfühlte, wenn Klaus da war. Wie früher mit Ellen, in den guten Zeiten.

Und daß das nicht alles war.

„Du hast Ellen eben immer noch geliebt“, hatte Klaus damals gesagt, nach den ersten Tagen, als er ihn gefragt hatte, warum er sie immer noch so furchtbar vermißte. Und das stimmte auch, auf gewisse Weise. Ellen war etwas besonderes. Ellen war Flos Mutter. Das hätte sie immer verbunden, und er wußte, daran hätte sich nie etwas geändert. Aber er wußte ebenso sicher, daß sie nicht wieder zusammengekommen wären. Das hatte schon beim ersten Versuch nicht funktioniert, und weder Ellen noch er hatten sich da etwas vorgemacht. Während sie zusammengelebt hatten, hatten sie hauptsächlich gestritten. Aber nicht wie mit Klaus – richtig gestritten. Und außerdem war da nicht mehr das zwischen ihnen, was eben da sein mußte, wenn man verliebt war. Dieses … Kribbeln.

Nicht wie mit Klaus.

Er starrte an die Decke. Wie war das nur passiert? Und wann? Das wann ließ sich einigermaßen genau einkreisen, schon vor Ellens Unfall war er monatelang mit niemandem ausgegangen. Das war ihm damals gar nicht so auf gefallen, weil er es nicht vermißt hatte. Es gab so viel zu tun, die Arbeit, und Flo, und dann war da natürlich Klaus, mit dem er sehr viel mehr Zeit verbrachte als er das früher mit Kollegen getan hatte. Aber Ellen war aufgefallen, daß er monatelang keine neue Freundin mit ins Rattemätäng gebracht hatte, erinnerte er sich plötzlich. Na, wirst du doch langsam häuslich? hatte sie gefragt, mit diesem leisen Lächeln, das sie manchmal hatte und das er nie so richtig deuten konnte.

Ob sie es gewußt hatte? Daß er Klaus … daß ihm Klaus … ja, was genau eigentlich? Bei dem Gedanken, Klaus zu küssen, und … mehr, fühlte er sich irgendwie komisch. Aber nicht nur. Da war auch noch was anderes. Er wälzte sich auf die Seite und beschloß, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Das ganze Rumspekulieren brachte ihn ja doch nicht weiter. Er brauchte eine Gelegenheit, um auszuprobieren, ob er das wirklich tun konnte. Wollte. Und er wußte auch schon wie.

Erst sehr viel später, wenn er an diesen Moment zurückdachte, sollte ihm auffallen, daß er sich überhaupt nicht gefragt hatte, was Klaus eigentlich wollte. _Du bist eben ein Egozentriker, wie er im Buche steht_ , meinte der nur dazu. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

*** tbc ***


	3. Chapter 3

***

„Acht Uhr, nicht vergessen!“ rief Jupp ihm hinterher, als er aus der Tür ging. Klaus nickte bestätigend und sah, wie Jupp die Hand von der Sprechmuschel nahm und weitertelefonierte. Fußball also. Es war nicht so, daß ihn das wirklich so brennend interessierte, aber Jupp hatte diesen Welpenblick eingesetzt und gejammert, daß Flo auf Klassenfahrt war und er keine Lust hatte, das Spiel alleine zu sehen. _Ich lad‘ dich auch ein, Pizza und Bier bis zum Abwinken! Flo ist nicht da und wir müssen keine guten Vorbilder sein!_ Das hatte ihn dann doch zum Lachen gebracht und er hatte versprochen, pünktlich zum Anpfiff da zu sein. Mit Chips. Weshalb er jetzt hier stand und zwischen klassischer oder experimenteller Würzung schwankte. So besonders gut war die Idee ja nicht, den Abend alleine mit Jupp zu verbringen. Er wußte das natürlich ganz genau, aber wie hätte er das Jupp erklären sollen. Und außerdem … er vermißte Jupp, seit er ausgezogen war. Klaus seufzte und griff nach den Paprikachips. Jupp war mehr so fürs Bodenständige und Vertraute zu haben. Keine Experimente.

***

Wenn Jupp ehrlich war, hatte er ein ganz schön flaues Gefühl im Magen, und von dem Spiel bekam er auch nicht wirklich viel mit. Aber nach zwei, drei Kölsch ging es ihm schon besser. Und Klaus, der anfangs auch ein bißchen verkrampft gewirkt hatte, hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls entspannt und schimpfte gerade lauthals auf den Schiedsrichter. Jupp stellte die nächsten beiden Flaschen auf den Tisch.

„Willst du mich schon vor der Halbzeit betrunken machen?“ fragte Klaus, und für einen Moment fühlte er sich ertappt, aber dann sah er das leichte Lächeln und nahm den amüsierten Tonfall wahr. „Was’n echter Kölner Jung ist, den werfen ein paar Kölsch doch nicht um“, erklärte er deshalb nur. „Und du bist jetzt lange genug hier, um als Kölner ehrenhalber durchzugehen.“

„Na denn Prost“, sagte Klaus und tippte seine Bierflasche gegen Jupps. „Das glaub‘ ich ja wohl nicht! Das war ganz klar ein Foul!“

Natürlich wollte er Klaus nicht betrunken machen. Jedenfalls nicht zu betrunken, er wußte aus leidvoller Erfahrung, daß dann gar nichts mehr ging. Nur betrunken genug, daß er nicht mehr so viel nachdachte.

Nach dem vierten Bier rückte er auf der Couch ein bißchen näher an Klaus und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Nach dem fünften Bier ließ er seine Hand nach einem Freistoß, der beinahe ein Tor geworden wäre, wie zufällig auf Klaus‘ Bein liegen.

Nach dem sechsten Bier dachte er, daß es jetzt an der Zeit war. Jetzt oder nie, bevor sie am Ende doch zu besoffen waren. Klaus hatte eben schon drei Anläufe gebraucht, um die leere Flasche wieder auf dem Tisch abzustellen.

„Klaus …?“

„Hm?“

Als der andere den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah, ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Er war so nah, daß Jupp sich nur ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne beugen mußte, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden zu überbrücken. Für eine Sekunde erstarrte Klaus, aber dann war da eine Hand in seinem Nacken und Klaus Zunge, die sich ohne Zögern zwischen seine Lippen schob und das fühlte sich perfekt und richtig an und im Hintergrund brüllte der Moderator „Tor! Ein Tor für die Kölner in der 89. Spielminute, und damit geht der FC Köln in letzter Sekunde –“ aber er hörte nichts weiter, weil eine Hand sich unter sein T-Shirt schob und über seinen Bauch strich, über seine Brust und dann wieder nach unten und immer tiefer und Klaus löste sich von ihm und drückte ihn nach hinten, auf die Couch und er hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich zu fragen, ob das wohl am Alkohol lag oder ob Klaus immer so war, aber eigentlich war das in diesem Fall ja auch ganz gut so, weil er nicht wirklich wußte, was zu tun war, außer daß er wollte, ohne Zweifel, er wußte nicht was genau, aber er wollte, und dann zerrte Klaus Stoff beiseite und da waren wieder Hände und Lippen auf seiner nackten Haut diesmal, und im Hintergrund jubelte immer noch der Moderator, und in seinem Kopf legte sich ein Schalter um, den schon lange niemand mehr so gründlich umgelegt hatte, aber für den Moment konnte er auf rationales Denken auch sehr gut verzichten.

***

Klaus schluckte trocken. Da war so ein pelziger Geschmack in seinem Mund … Ah ja, das Fußballspiel. Jupp hatte ihm ein Kölsch nach dem anderen vor die Nase gestellt, und er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken, und dann – Er schreckte ruckartig hoch, nur um von einem vorwurfsvollen „He!“ gestoppt und von kräftigen Armen wieder zurück gezogen zu werden.

„Oh Mann, mir brummt der Schädel“, murmelte Jupp.

JUPP.

Das war ganz unzweifelhaft Jupp, der hier mit ihm auf diesem viel zu schmalen Sofa lag. Jupp. Nackt. Und er. Nackt. Und dieses klebrige Gefühl … das war kein verschüttetes Bier, soviel war sicher. Klaus stöhnte, als die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht zurückkamen – mit leichter Verzögerung, dafür in bester Bild- und Tonqualität.

„Ich mag das Geräusch“, nuschelte Jupp gegen seine Schulter. „Aber ich glaub, ich brauch erst mal ‘n Schluck Wasser.“

„Was ist … wieso …“

„Dusche wär auch nicht schlecht“, Jupp stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah auf ihn herab. „Du siehst auch aus, als könntest du eine vertragen.“ Da war ein Lächeln, das er schon oft gesehen hatte, aber noch nie an ihn gerichtet. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, aber die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten, wollten sich nicht in Sätze fassen lassen.

„Was ist los – du tust ja gerade so, als hättest du letzte Nacht das erste Mal mit ‘nem Kerl geschlafen.“ Jupps Stimme war heiser, und er brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, um die Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen, die dabei in ihm aufstiegen. So konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf und vermied es dabei, Jupp näher anzusehen. „Ich glaub‘, ich muß erst mal duschen und einen klaren Kopf kriegen.“

„In Ordnung.“ Eine warme Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken. Jupps Fingerspitzen strichen durch seine Haare, ganz kurz, dann ließ der andere ihn wieder los. „Ich mach Frühstück, O.K.?“

***

Jupp grinste vor sich hin, während er Kaffee aufsetzte und im Hintergrund die Dusche rauschte. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten nach drei Gläsern Wasser und einem Aspirin etwas nachgelassen, und er war fürs erste einfach wieder in die Klamotten geschlüpft, die er auf dem Boden neben der Couch gefunden hatte. Ganz kurz war er versucht gewesen, Klaus nachzugehen, aber der hatte so gewirkt, als könnte er ein paar Minuten alleine brauchen. Duschen konnte er auch später. Er berührte gedankenverloren eine schmerzende Stelle an seinem Hals und sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen blutunterlaufenen Fleck. Daß das so einfach sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er hörte, wie im Bad das Wasser abgestellt wurde, und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. So einfach, da hätte er wirklich eher drauf kommen können, das zu versuchen.

Er lächelte immer noch, als Klaus in die Küche kam. Klaus starrte ihn wortlos an.

„Willst du Kaffee?“

Klaus nickte und nahm die Tasse, die er ihm hinhielt, nur um sie bei seinen nächsten Worten beinahe fallen zu lassen. Dabei war das doch eine ganz logische Schlußfolgerung. Was war denn an _Wann kannst du wieder hier einziehen_ so eine große Überraschung? „Was denn?“

Anscheinend hatte Klaus die Sprache wiedergefunden, weshalb er sich, während er den Tisch deckte, einen ganzen Vortrag anhören mußte, in dem es im wesentlichen um Flo ging, und darum, daß es völlig unverantwortlich war, ihn, Klaus, betrunken zu machen und das derartig auszunutzen, und um Flo, und darum, daß sie Kollegen waren, und um Flo, und daß er, Jupp, ja überhaupt nicht wußte, wie schwierig das im Polizeidienst werden konnte, und daß er nicht einfach aus einer Laune heraus so etwas anfangen konnte, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange es halten würde, sondern daß er an Flo denken müsse, der Stabilität brauchte, und Gewißheit, und - 

„Ich weiß doch schon, daß es hält“, unterbrach Jupp ungeduldig. Wieso verstand Klaus das denn nicht? Es hatte doch schon funktioniert, es hatte viel besser funktioniert als mit Ellen oder sonst jemandem. Das einzige, was gefehlt hatte, war der Sex gewesen. Und wenn das auch funktionierte – und bei Gott, hatte das funktioniert – dann war doch alles bestens. Besser als gut.

„Aber …“ Klaus schien den Faden verloren zu haben und starrte ihn an, als würde er einen Geist sehen.

„Du bist doch überhaupt nur deshalb ausgezogen, oder?“ Es war ein bißchen spät für diese Erkenntnis, aber er war sich mit einem Mal ziemlich sicher, daß es dazu gar nicht gekommen wäre, wenn sie diesen Punkt schon früher geklärt und miteinander geschlafen hätten.

Klaus klappte den Mund wieder zu, was ein bißchen dämlich, aber auch ziemlich niedlich aussah. „Aber wir sagen es Flo noch nicht sofort“, sagte er schließlich. „Wir sehen erst mal, ob das wirklich … ob das wirklich … funktioniert.“

„O.K.“ Jupp lächelte. Darüber würden sie nochmal reden, wenn Klaus sich beruhigt und an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Flo war schließlich bis nächsten Samstag unterwegs.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort.“

„Was?“ Er sah alarmiert auf und direkt in Klaus Gesicht, der inzwischen unbemerkt näher gekommen war.

„In Wirklichkeit planst du doch schon, das in alle Welt zu posaunen, oder?“ Da war dieses Lächeln, das ihm schon so oft ein Flattern in der Magengegend beschert hatte. Und es war gut, endlich das tun zu können, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen, und dieses Lächeln von Klaus Lippen zu küssen.

„Stimmt …“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen. „Und du kannst damit anfangen, indem du zum Bäcker gehst und Brötchen für zwei kaufst.“

* Fin *


End file.
